Musical Bone
by ilyquinn
Summary: Una serie de song-fics sobre Bones. No son secuenciales así que pueden leer los capítulos por separado. Bones no me pertenece, es de FOX, tampoco las canciones aquí mencionadas.
1. Soldier

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece. Tampoco lo hace ninguna de las canciones en este fic.

**Musical Bone **es una serie de songfics sobre la serie Bones, sé que no es el título más original pero estoy segura de que si Brennan pudiera, me diría que ese hueso no existe.

**Música: **Soldier de Ingrid Michaelson.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**Musical Bone**

**-x-o-x-o-**

**Soldier**

Temperance Brennan no creía en nada ni nadie, sólo en ella misma. Cuando conoció a Ángela, fue un cambio, empezó a confiar en ella, pero el cambio más grande de su vida fue cuando conoció a Seeley Booth. Podía trabajar con él, al principio se llevaba bien, era fácil hablarle, hasta que lo besó bajo la lluvia. Ese simple beso sacudió las barreras que había construido, y eso le asustó tanto que se fue corriendo como cervatillo asustado con la tonta excusa del tequila.

**I don't believe in anything but myself  
I don't believe in anything but myself  
****But then you opened up a door, you opened up a door  
Now I start to believe in something else**_._**  
**

Lo odio, lo odio con toda su alma por haberse metido con ella, por haber intentado traspasar sus bien formadas murallas que tanto le habían costado construir, y casi lograrlo. Lo odio por un año, y quizás la mitad del siguiente, pero luego… comenzó a creer en él. Creyó en él, la primera persona después de tanto tiempo en la que al fin confiaba. Sabía que siempre estaría para ella. Hodgins lo había llamado "Fe" pero ella sabía que la fe era un sentimiento ciego.

Brennan no creía ciegamente en él, se basaba en experiencias pasadas, prueba de que siempre la encontraría.

**But how do I know if I'll make it through?  
****How do I know? ****Where's the proof in you?**

**And so it goes, this soldier knows  
The battle with the heart isn't easily won  
And so it goes, this soldier knows  
The battle with the heart isn't easily won  
But it can be won**

Seeley Booth siempre fue perseverante, una característica que lo distinguía. Al conocer a Temperance Brennan, de repente, esa virtud se convirtió en su maldición. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella la primera vez que la vio, ya no pudo sacársela de la cabeza, le fascinaron esas pupilas azules, sabía que ella era la indicada.

Y aunque ella no lo quiso, él perseveró, no iba a dejar que se le fuera de su vida ahora que ya la conocía. Al principio la detestó, la detestó porque ella lo odiaba, y él jamás había hecho algo para herirla o para generar tal sentimiento.

Mas como buen soldado, sabía que las batallas no se ganaban fácilmente. Menos las del corazón.

Pero podían ganarse.

**I sit in the back of a bus watching the world grow old  
Watching the world go by all by myself  
I took a faith full leap and packed up all my things and  
All my love and gave it to somebody else**

Ocho años después de esos sucesos, se encontraban juntos. Gracias a la terquedad de ambos, lo que los separaba, los unió al final. Temperance dio un salto de fe al pedirle a Booth una nueva oportunidad, quería mostrarle que lo amaba, y que quizás era la única persona que amaría en toda su vida.

**But how do I know if I'll make it through?  
How do I know? Where's the proof in you?**

**And so it goes, this soldier knows  
The battle with the heart isn't easily won  
And so it goes, this soldier knows  
The battle with the heart isn't easily won  
But it can be won, but it can be won  
But it can be won, but it can be won**

_-¡Booth!- gritó. Se acercó a paso normal pero decidido__. __Y un acto de total irracionalidad, lo besó. _

_Él, anonadado, pero no lo bastante sorprendido, respondió al beso. _

_-Casi te pierdo hace meses. Ya no quiero seguir así. Cuando te dije que no me quería arrepentir… es porque no quería perderme la oportunidad de… descubrir que el amor existe en verdad. Porque… existe una frase, amar a alguien no es la capacidad de poder vivir toda tu vida con él, sino la incapacidad de vivir toda tu vida sin esa persona. Y… yo no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti.- le dijo casi al punto de llanto. _

_-Huesos…- susurró. Limpió una pequeña lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla y la quitó delicadamente. Un soldado nunca se rinde. Él lo supo y no se rindió. _

_Y así, las cosas cayeron en su lugar Ambos fueron felices. _

**And so it goes, this soldier knows  
The battle with the heart isn't easily won  
And so it goes, this soldier knows  
The battle with the heart isn't easily won**

**And so it goes, this soldier knows  
(And so it goes)  
The battle with the heart isn't easily won  
(The war is won)**

Al final, todo salió bien, porque las almas predestinadas siempre lo estarán, y nada ni nadie puede separarlas. Sólo hay que tener fe. ¿No?

**And so it goes, this soldier knows  
(And so it goes)  
The battle with the heart isn't easily won**  
**(The war is won)  
But it can be won, but it can be won**

**-x-o-x-o-**

**Fin**

**¿Comentarios? Díganme que les pareció.**


	2. The Mess I Made

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Musical Bone **es una serie de songfics sobre la serie Bones, sé que no es el título más original pero estoy segura de que si Brennan pudiera, me diría que ese hueso no existe.

**Música: **The Mess I Made de Parachute

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**The Mess I Made**

_**Should've kissed you there****/ **Debí haberte besado ahí. **  
I should've held your face/ **Debí haber sujetado tu rostro. **  
I should've watched those eyes/ **Debí haber visto esos ojos. **  
Instead of run in place/ **En lugar de correr_.

Brennan veía a la feliz pareja, Hannah y Booth, sentados al otro lado de la mesa, él tenía su total atención en ella, y al parecer ambos se habían olvidado de su presencia, se tomaban de las manos y hablaban como si no estuviera ahí. Temperance sintió como algo dentro de ella le dolía al verlos tan juntos, al ver sus manos tomadas bajo la mesa, se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la propuesta de Booth. _Debí haber hecho eso en vez de huir. _Luego recordó esa oportunidad que tuvo en el aeropuerto, debió haberlo llamado, debió haberle dicho que no quería dejarlo, que lo necesitaba, pero calló en su lugar.

_**I should've called you out/ **Debí llamarte. **  
I should've said your name/ **Debí decir tu nombre. **  
I should've turned around/ **Debí haber volteado. **  
I should've looked again/ **Debí haber visto otra vez._

Hannah fue la primera en percatarse de su existencia, le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro a Seeley, luego vio a Brennan apenada.

-Lo siento Temperance.- se disculpó.

-No, entiendo… yo, debería irme. Tengo trabajo.

-¡No! Quédate. Seeley y yo prometemos comportarnos.

-Sí Bones. Prometemos mantener las cosas al mínimo.

-Gracias, pero no tienen que hacerlo, son pareja, y obviamente, quieren pasar tiempo juntos, antropológicamente, son una sociedad de dos individuos, un tercero no tiene cabida en ello. Así que, me retiro.- dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba muy bien su mueca de tristeza. Miró a Booth, él hacía meses que había aprendido a pasar por alto muchas expresiones de Brennan, ya que con ella nunca sabía bien lo que querían decir, y no quería darle vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero esa mirada… nunca en su vida iba a olvidar esa mirada de infinita tristeza.

-Nos vemos.- dijo en un tono formal y se fue.

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made/ **Pero, oh, estoy viendo el desastre que hice.**  
I'm staring at the mess I made/ **Estoy viendo el desastre que hice.**  
I'm staring at the mess I made/ **Estoy viendo el desastre que hice. **  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away/ **Al voltear, tomas tu corazón y te alejas._

No podía quedarse viendo como el hombre que había aprendido a amar miraba a otra mujer de la forma en que solía verla a ella. No quería quedarse sabiendo que ella misma había causado ese desastre, ni debía hacerlo sabiendo todas las oportunidades que tuvo y no uso. Ella, siempre se había considerado una persona valiente, lógica y luchadora, pero el último año había cambiado su perspectiva sobre eso, en lo que se refería al amor, ella no era nada de eso. No era valiente, prefería huir de ello, tampoco era lógica, sino hubiera aceptado a Booth esa noche en el Hoover, ni mucho menos luchadora porque prefería quedarse sentada viendo como él se enamoraba más de Hannah en vez de hacer algo al respecto.

Al llegar a su auto, encendió la radio, una canción comenzó a sonar…

_**Should've held my ground/ **Debí sostenerme bien. **  
****I could've been redeemed/ **Podría haberme redimido **  
For every second chance/ **Por todas las segundas oportunidades. **  
****That changed its mind on me/ **Eso cambió mi opinión sobre mí. **  
I should've spoken up/ **Debí haber hablado alto. **  
****I should've proudly claimed/ **Debí haber reclamado con orgullo**  
That oh my head's to blame/ **Que oh mi cabeza tiene la culpa**  
For all my heart's mistakes/ **De todos los errores de mi corazón._

_**But oh,**** I'm staring at the mess I made/** Pero, oh, estoy viendo el desastre que hice.**  
I 'm staring at the mess I made/** Estoy viendo el desastre que hice**  
I 'm staring at the mess I made/ **Estoy viendo el desastre que hice**  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away/ **Al voltear, tomas _tu corazón y te alejas.

Se quedó sentada escuchando la melodía con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba viendo el desastre que había causado. Y sí, su cabeza tenía la culpa de todos los errores de su corazón, era casi como si la canción estuviera hecha para ella, aunque eso era imposible, se sentía sobre identificada.

_**And it's you, and it's you/ **Y eres tú, y eres tú**  
And it's you, and it's you/ **Y eres tú, y eres tú**  
And it's falling down, as you walk away/ **Y se eso se cae a pedazos, mientras te alejas. **  
****And it's on me now, as you go/ **y eso está sobre mí ahora, a medida que avanzas._

Su corazón le dolía al ver que él avanzaba, todo lo que pudo haber tenido estaba en frente, todos esos besos, todo ese amor pudo haber sido suyo, lo tuvo todo y no lo supo apreciar, ahora no tenía casi nada. Entonces entendió el dicho, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made/** Pero, oh, estoy viendo el desastre que hice.**  
I 'm staring at the mess I made/** Estoy viendo el desastre que hice**  
I 'm staring at the mess I made/ **Estoy viendo el desastre que hice**  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away/ **Al voltear, tomas tu corazón y_ te alejas. **  
**

Encendió el auto, se limpió las lágrimas. No sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a soportar ese dolor que sentía… siempre existía Maluku y otras islas para escaparse, quizás necesitaba tiempo. Ya no quería seguir "cayéndose a pedazos" citando a la canción. Partió rumbo al Jeffersonian.

_**And it's falling down, as you walk away/ **Y se eso se cae a pedazos, mientras te alejas. **  
And it's on me now, as you go/ **y eso está sobre mí ahora, a medida que avanzas._

Ángela tocó la puerta de la oficina de su mejor amiga, la vio concentrada con los audífonos puestos, agitó la mano para hacerse notar. Brennan detuvo la canción al instante en que vio a la artista.

-¿Qué oyes cariño?

-Yo… nada.

-Vamos, te vi tan concentrada que debe ser algo bueno.

Ella exhaló audiblemente, si a alguien podía decírselo era a Ángela.

-Toma.- dijo, dándole el aparato. Ella lo tomó extrañada, y pulsó "Reproducir" Y escuchó con atención…

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made/** Pero, oh, estoy viendo el desastre que hice.**  
I 'm staring at the mess I made/** Estoy viendo el desastre que hice**  
I 'm staring at the mess I made/ **Estoy viendo el desastre que hice**  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away/ **Al voltear, tomas tu corazón y te alejas._

Al oír la canción, le tomó milésimas de segundo entender.

-Oh, Bren…- le dijo, y la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella lloraba en su hombro.

.

**Fin**

**Bien, díganme que les pareció la canción, y el fic. Lo primero que pensé al ver el título, sin siquiera haberla escuchado fue "Bones" y acerté, bueno al menos a mí me parece que sí es para Brennan la canción.**

**Sólo una cosilla, actualizaré menos seguido, tampoco es que antes no me tardara pero ahora me tardaré más, jeje. Es que se me acabaron las vacaciones y este año me gradúo, así que se imaginaran. XP **


	3. For The First Time

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Musical Bone **es una serie de songfics sobre la serie Bones, sé que no es el título más original pero estoy segura de que si Brennan pudiera, me diría que ese hueso no existe.

**Música: **For the First Time por The Script

**-x-o-x-o-**

**Musical Bone**

**-x-o-x-o-**

**For The First Time Lyrics**

-¿Booth? ¿Dónde estás?- dijo con la voz rota. –Me tienes preocupada. No me hagas esto, por favor.

_**She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart/ **__Ella está acostada en la cama con el corazón roto__**  
While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar/ **__Mientras yo bebo licor completamente solo en el bar local__**  
And we don't know how we got into this mad situation/ **__Y no sabemos cómo nos metimos en está molesta situación__**  
Only doing things out of frustration/ **__Sólo haciendo cosas para frustrarnos_

Despertó sobresaltada, alguien intentaba entrar a su casa, fue cuando oyó el típico sonido del llavero de su esposo, se levantó a encararlo.

-¿Bones? ¿Qué… haces des..pie..erta tan tard… tarde?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Mírate! ¡Me has tenido preocupada toda la noche! ¡Te he llamado y no contestas! Luego tienes el descaro de venir borracho.

Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. -¿Sabesss por qué me emborrache?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Por ess..to missmo. ¡Ya no puedo vivir en la miss…ma casa… contigo. ¡No te soporto Brennan!- gritó.

-¡Booth! ¡Estás borracho! ¡No sabes lo que dices!- dijo al borde de las lágrimas. -¡Vete a dormir!

-No me digas… ¿Ahora tuuuu eres la jefa?- Temperance simplemente se alejó, no quería pelear con él. _Es sólo la borrachera, no sabe lo que dice. _Pensó para sí misma. Si tan sólo pudiera creer eso.

-¡Nooo me dejes hablan… do solo!

Pero la puerta sonó estrepitosamente, indicando que su esposa estaba metida en la recámara y él dormiría en el sofá.

**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard/**_Tratando de hacer que funcione pero, hombre, son tiempos duros__**  
She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time/ **__Me necesita ahora pero al parecer no puedo encontrar tiempo. __**  
I've got a new job now in the unemployment line/ **__He conseguido un nuevo trabajo en la fila de desempleo__**  
And we don't know we got into this mess it's a gods test/ **__Y no sabemos cómo nos metimos en este desastre, es una prueba de Dios.__**  
Someone help us cause we're doing our best/**__ Alguien ayúdenos porque estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos. _

Él despertó lentamente, lo último que recordaba era estar en el bar, tomando el enésimo trago de la noche, estaba cansado de la situación, todo había sido su culpa, aún así no entendía como Brennan se había dejado arrastrar a su torbellino de desesperación, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa, en su sofá para ser exactos. Se levantó con pereza, los tragos de más estaban cobrando factura y su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó.

-Bien, digo, mejor que la última vez.- dijo, avergonzado.

-Que bien.- dijo ella, no muy animada.

Él notó que había algo en sus ojos, algo que lo culpaba, algo que le dolía, algo que los mataba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. ¿Debería?

-Bones, lo que sea que haya dicho anoche te juro yo no…

-¿Sabes?- le interrumpió. –Tú siempre dijiste que los niños y los borrachos siempre decían la verdad. Lo acabo de entender anoche.- le dijo con frialdad.

-Bones…- susurró. Sabía que había perdido, no podía disculparse porque no tenía idea alguna de lo que había dicho, además, ella no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. No ahora.

-Iré al Jeffersonian, al menos aún puedo entrar ahí.

_**She's in line at the doll* with her head held high/ **__Ella está haciendo fila en el subsidio con la cabeza bien alta. _

Temperance Brennan no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera por las miradas curiosas o acusatorias de todos sus conocidos, tocó a la oficina de Ángela como si aún trabajara ahí.

-Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Áng, es que… necesitaba hablar con alguien…

.

Booth sabía que había hecho algo malo la noche anterior, si su esposa había ido con su mejor amiga era para hablarle sobre lo sucedido, así que decidió presentarse con un ramo de rosas para arreglar las cosas con ella. Se acercó a la oficina de la artista ignorando las miradas de todos.

-… Bren, déjame ayudarte, si necesitas dinero Jack y yo podríamos darte.

Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Booth habló. –Así que para esto viniste ¿Para mendigar? ¡Creí conocerte mejor!

-¿Booth? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Olvídalo.- dijo molesto, y tiró el ramo de rosas en el basurero más cercano. Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió una mano tirar de él.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Booth? No puedes venir aquí sólo para armarme este tipo de escenas.

Él bufó enojado. –Pude haber perdido mi empleo, pero no perdí mi orgullo Brennan. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde quedó la mujer que conocí?

_**While I just lost **__**my job but didn't lose my pride/ **__Mientras yo solo perdí mi empleo no perdí mi orgullo_

_-_¡No lo sé, quizás se perdió el día que se enteró que su esposo la engaño!

-O quizás se convirtió en la reina del hielo, una zo…- en ese momento sintió la mano de su esposa propinarle una bien merecida cachetada.

-¡No te atrevas!- gritó. Lo señaló amenazantemente, mientras en sus mejillas caían un par de lágrimas de rabia. –No te atrevas a decirlo o te juro que está vez no podré perdonarte. Nunca me has faltado al respeto de esa forma, no comiences ahora o será la única.

_**But we both know how we**__**'re gonna make it work when it hurts/ **__Pero ambos sabemos cómo lo haremos funcionar incluso si duele_

Ella se alejó furiosa a la salida. Él no podía dejar de sentirse como la peor alimaña que podía existir, no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de decirle, sólo cometía error tras error. Y no sabía cómo detenerlo.

_**When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt/ **__cuando te levantes tu mismo y te pateen al suelo. _

-Bones, por favor, ábreme la puerta. Lo siento.- decía Booth desde afuera de la recámara. Odiaba hacerla llorar, pero todo se le salía de las manos.

-Temperance, lo siento. No quise…

La perilla de la puerta giró, él se alejó a una distancia prudente. -¿No quería qué? ¿Gritarme? ¿O emborracharte? ¿Engañarme? ¿Lastimarme? ¿Qué no querías Booth?

-Todo. No quiero lastimarte, pero no puedo detenerme. Hay algo en ti… no sé, pero cada vez que te veo me preguntó cómo te pude haber hecho eso… ya no quiero seguir lastimándote, ya no lo soporto.- Él no lo había notado, pero había agachado la cabeza al hablarle, ella tomó su mejilla delicadamente.

-Está bien, ya te he perdonado, pero… a veces me pregunto si me sigues amando.- le dijo con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

___**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard/ **__Tratando de hacer que funcione pero, hombre, s__on tiempos duros_

-No lo dudes. Te amo.

_**But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine/ **__Pero empezaremos por beber botellas baratas de vino__**  
Sit talking up all night/ **__Sentarnos a hablar toda la noche_

-Ven.- le dijo. –Creo que hay una botella de vino sin alcohol en la nevera.

_**Saying**__** things we haven't for a while, a while yeah/ **__Diciendo cosas que no hemos por un tiempo, un tiempo sí. _

Luego de varias horas hablando, se preguntaron donde habían quedado el Booth y Brennan de antes, extrañaban hablar de todo y de nada, se suponía que como pareja podrían hacer eso y más, pero en esos días no había sido tan claro.

-Fue duro. No podía dejar de culparme.

-Lo sé. Lo sé.

-Y luego cuando perdiste al bebé… no pude soportarlo. Bebía para olvidar, para no culparme, pero en mi afán de no hacerlo, termine culpándote a ti.- él tomó la mano de su esposa entre la suya propia, y la besó tiernamente.

_**We're smiling but we're close to tears/ **__Soreímos pero estamos a punto de llorar,_

Ambos sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos. _Como te extrañé. _Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

_**Even after all these years/ **__Incluso después de todos estos años__**  
We just now got the feeling that we'**__**re meeting**__/ Tenemos la sensación de que nos estamos conociendo__**  
For the first time/ **__Por primera vez_

Parecía que se estaba volviendo a conocer. Brennan se acercó a Booth, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que había hecho eso? ¿Dos? ¿Tres meses? Ni hablar de la última vez que habían hecho el amor. Pero en realidad, ella sabía exactamente cuando había sido la última vez que habían sido uno.

_**Drinking old cheap bottles of wine/ **__Pero empezaremos por beber botellas baratas de vino__**  
Doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah/ **__Haciendo cosas que no hemos en un tiempo, un tiempo sí. _

Cuando los besos se volvieron más exigentes, Booth la detuvo.

-¿Segura de que quiere esto? Digo… te engañé… Dios sabe que no fue intencionado… demasiado alcohol no es bueno, pero eso no quita el hecho de lo que hice…- pero ella le calló con un beso.

_**We're smiling but we're close to tears/ **__Soreímos pero estamos a punto de llorar,__**  
Even after all these years/ **__Incluso después de todos estos años_

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero sonreía como el día que se enteró de que estaba embarazada. –Lo sé, por eso estoy segura de lo que vamos a hacer.

_**We just now got the feeling that we're meeting**__/ Tenemos la sensación de que nos estamos conociendo_

Él rodeó su cintura, y notó un pequeño bulto en su vientre. La vio a los ojos sorprendido.

_**For the first time/ **__Por primera vez__**  
For the first time/ **__Por primera vez__**  
Oh, for the first time/ **__Oh, por primera vez. __**  
**__**Yeah, for the first time/ **__Yeah, por primera vez. _

-¿Bones? ¿Qué…- preguntó, entre miedo y felicidad.

-Estoy embarazada. Cuatro meses.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- No era un reclamo, sólo una pregunta, tal vez estaba un poco decepcionado, pero ese sentimiento era opacado por uno más grande. Amor.

**Oh these times are hard**_**/ **__Oh, estos son tiempos duros__**  
Yeah they're making us crazy/ **__Nos están volv__iendo locos __**  
Don't give up on me baby/ **__No te rindas conmigo_

-No había encontrado el momento indicado. Por eso fui a hablar con Ángela. Necesitaba alguien a quien decírselo. Siento no habértelo dicho.

_**Oh these times are hard/ **__Oh, estos son tiempos duros__**  
Yeah they're making us crazy/ **__Nos están volviendo locos __**  
Do**__**n't give up on me baby/ **__No te rindas conmigo_

-Sé que son tiempos duros… no soportaba la idea de estar embarazada nuevamente, no quería perderlo o perderla. Tenía miedo. Además, tú y yo estamos… muy mal. No sabía como…- y su voz se rompió.

-Shh..- susurró, mientras la abrazaba protectoramente. -Está bien, está muy bien. Esto es… Dios Temperance, esto es maravilloso.- dijo, y acarició su vientre.

_**Oh these times are hard/ **__Oh, estos son tiempos duros__**  
Yeah they're making us crazy/ **__Nos están volviendo locos _

-Vienen tiempos muy duros.- susurró. –Y aunque nos volvamos locos… no nos rindamos.- le dijo.

-Nunca Bones, nunca, nunca me rendiré contigo. Nunca.

Y con esa sola promesa, sus miedos se disiparon. Aunque les costara, aunque las cosas no estuvieran bien a veces. Jamás se rendirían.

_**Don't give up on me baby/ **__No te rindas conmigo_

**-x-o-x-o-**

**Fin**

**-x-o-x-o-**

**¿Qué pasó? No me pregunten. XD Sólo se me ocurrió así. **

**Imagínense algo y me cuenta que imaginaron. **

**Espero que lo del Booth borracho me haya salido casi real.**

***Por cierto, Doll, es un subsidio de empleo donde los que están desempleados pueden pedir el dinero del equivalente a un suelo, una vez en su vida, siempre y cuando tengan a cargo a alguien que no trabaje, ni reciba ningún tipo de remuneración ecónomica.**

**Ya tenía este fic medio abandonado, y cuando descubrí esta canción, dije, creo que podría funcionara para ese fic al que ya casi le salen telarañas. =D **

**¿Les gusto? **_**  
**_


	4. Touch Me When We're Dancing

**Hola otra vez! Hace un tiempo, me hicieron una sugerencia para una canción, pero no la use. Y ayer estaba la estaba escuchando, es algo vieja pero me encanto o mejor dicho, me encanto lo que me imaginé con ella. XD **

**Este capi se lo regalo a brennangirl, espero que te guste y que haga justicia a tu imaginación. =D**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece. Ni tampoco las canciones aquí mencionadas. Son propiedad de todos sus respectivos autores.

**Musical Bone **es una serie de songfics sobre la serie Bones, sé que no es el título más original pero estoy segura de que si Brennan pudiera, me diría que ese hueso no existe.

**Música:** Touch When We're Dancing por The Carpenters

**-x-o-x-o-**

**Musical Bone**

**-x-o-x-o-**

**Touch Me When We're Dancing**

Booth entró al Jeffersonian, caminó a través de las puertas, saludó al portero, como cualquier otro día. Se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su antropóloga favorita. En realidad, era la única que conocía. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera su favorita.

La encontró con los ojos cerrados, con los audífonos puestos, tarareando una canción que rápidamente reconoció. Carraspeó un poco, Brenann abrió los ojos y se quitó los audífonos de los oídos.

-Booth.- dijo, con un tono de niña descubierta sacando una galleta del jarrón de éstas sin permiso. Él la veía con una sonrisa suspicaz.

-¿Tenemos un caso?- preguntó, tratando de desviar la pregunta que irracionalmente sabía que venía.

-En realidad, sí lo tenemos.- dijo, por un momento Brennan se sintió a salvo. –Pero, ¿Te gustan The Carpenters?

-Ah, yo… sí.- tartamudeó. –Creo que tienen canciones muy, uh,- se interrumpió. Había estado a punto de decir hermosas. –interesantes. Ahora, tenemos un caso.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta, pero al ver que Booth no la seguía, volteó. Él, por su parte, caminó hacia la computadora, puso el altavoz… Brennan reconoció inmediatamente los primeros versos de la canción.

_**Play us a song we can slow dance on/ **Toca una canción en la que podamos bailar lento**  
We want to hold each ****other/ **Queremos ser el apoyo del otro_

-¿Booth? ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó, se acercó al ordenador para detener la reproducción, pero él la tomó del brazo, y colocó el suyo alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?- le susurró al oído.

_**Play us a groove so we hardly move/ **Danos un ritmo en el que apenas podemos movernos_

Ella no supo en qué momento accedió, o sí accedió alguna vez. De lo único que fue consciente después fue de las manos de su compañero alrededor de su cintura, del ritmo lento en el que se movían, de la cercanía de sus pechos y del latir de sus corazones.

_**Just let our hearts beat toget****her/ **Sólo deja que nuestros corazones latan juntos**  
Oh, baby, cause it feels so good/ **Oh, bebé, porque se siente tan bien.**  
****When we're close like this/ **cuando estamos así de cerca**  
Whisper in my ear and let me steal a kiss/ **Susurra en mi oído y déjame robarte un beso_

Se miraron profundamente a los ojos. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor, simplemente podían sentir el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos, sus alientos mezclarse y el deseo que sentían de unir sus labios en un beso que jamás olvidarían.

_**Come on and touch me when we're dancin'/ **Ve y tócame mientras bailamos**  
You know you've got that lovin' touch/ **Tú sabes que tienes ese toque amoroso**  
Woah, touch me when we're dancin'/ **Woah, tócame mientras bailamos**  
I wanna feel you when I'm fallin' in love/ **Quiero sentirte mientras me enamoro_

Brennan suspiró al oler la esencia de Booth, él sonrió incosientemente, nunca imaginó que estaría en la oficina de su compañera, bailando una canción de The Carpenters, y tan cerca de ella que el más mínimo movimiento juntaría sus labios. Algo tenía que estar muy mal o muy bien, porque lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

_**Tonight's the night and it feels so right/ **Hoy es la noche, y se siente tan bien**  
My heart is sayin' it to me/ **Me corazón me lo dice**  
You're the one I've waited for so long/ **Eres el indicado al que he esperado por tanto_

_**So let your love flow through me/**Así que deja que el amor fluya a través de mí**  
Oh, baby, cause it feels so good/ **Oh, bebé, porque se siente tan bien._

-Eres tan hermosa.- le susurró Booth al oído, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, uno muy placentero. No supo que fue, tal vez la sensualidad de la canción, tal vez el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, o quizás porque siempre se imaginó bailando con su compañero y por eso le dio tanta vergüenza que la descubriera, pero se acercó a él.

_**You've got me up so high/ **Me llevas tan alto**  
I could fly coast to coast/ **que podría volar de costa a costa**  
**_

Booth sonrió traviesamente y le dio una vuelta completa sobre sí. Ella cayó en sus brazos, y fue él quien se acercó a besarla. Y sí el mundo no existía hacia unos segundos, en ese momento el universo mismo dejó de hacerlo para ellos, se podía caer a pedazos pero ni lo notarían, ni les importaría.

Siguieron tambaleándose mientras se besaban.

_**Come on and touch me when we're dancin'/ **Ve y tócame mientras bailamos**  
You know you've got that lovin' touch/ **Tú sabes que tienes ese toque amoroso**  
Woah, touch me when we're dancin'/ **Woah, tócame mientras bailamos**  
I wanna feel you when I'm fallin' in love/ **Quiero sentirte mientras me enamoro_

-¿Brennan?- preguntó Ángela mientras entraba a la oficina, y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Sonrió grandemente, se alejó corriendo del lugar tratando de no asustarlos con el paso de sus tacones. Llegó a la oficina de su esposo.

-¿Jack?- Él volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella, pero no se espero el grito ni los brincos que ella empezó a dar.

A unas oficinas de ahí, la pareja se separaba. Brennan sonrió, la canción se había acabado ya, pero aún seguían meciéndose lentamente.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó.

-No sé qué quieres que signifique.

-Todo.- respondió segura de sí.

-¿En serio?- ella asintió. –Sé qué en el pasado, he tenido miedo, y aún lo tengo, pero soy la suficientemente fuerte para dar ese paso.

Booth posó su mano en su mejilla. -Me alegra oírlo.

-¿No oyes eso?- preguntó Brennan, volteando para ver de dónde provenía el ruido.

-Sí, es el sonido de mi corazón.- le dijo sin dejar de verla. Sintió las rodillas perdían fuerza al sentir su aliento contra su cuello, pero resistió.

-No.- le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. –Ya estoy acostumbrada a ese. Me refiero al otro. Parece como un timbre, o alguien gritando a la distancia.

-Ah, tienes razón.- Booth la acercó a él. –Pero ya nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde, tenemos un caso.- Y por primera vez, Brennan deseó que no fuera así. –y luego, me gustaría que me acompañaras a cenar.

Ella tomó su corbata entre sus manos. -¿Una cena?- Él asintió. –¿Y luego?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-El postre.- repuso, con la misma sonrisa.

**-x-o-x-o-**

**Fin**

**-x-o-x-o-**

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, ya me voy. Tengo que estudiar, pero me gustaría saber que opinan. =D  
**


End file.
